ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Cake Like Lady Gaga (song)
"Cake Like Lady Gaga" also known as just "Cake" or "Trap" is a song written by Lady Gaga and produced by DJ White Shadow in September of 2012. A remix debuted during Mugler womenswear Spring/Summer 2013 including a reworked structure and new verses. A sped up version of the song including all the verses was unofficially released onto iTunes and spotify under an artist by the name of Jay Tromp which was later taken down from both music sites. Background On September 19, 2012, DJ White Shadow decided to do an experimentation on Twitter by releasing a new instrumental track called "Trap". He uploaded it on soundcloud and asked fans to record a rap for the song. He also added that if the lyrics were about Lady Gaga that it was worth more points. He then gave a couple of hours to fans to submit their version before Tara Savelo and himself would pick a winner. After a couple of submissions, DJ White Shadow tweeted that he got "the one" and that "You still have a little time. But you are going to have a hard time beating this one!" He was then revealed that the "winner" was asked to not to be annouced and that he decided to add a bridge to complete the demo. DJ White Shadow uploaded the new track as "Trap aka Cake" with the following description: " the one hour rap champion. i added a bridge!!!! we are going to mix this shit and put it out for real... its a hit!!!! cake like lady gaga...." The vocals are made up of two voices, one is the rapper's voice which was pitched down to give it a manly tone and DJ White Shadow doing some background vocals. Some fans edited the song to reverse the pitch change which revealed that the rapper identity to be Lady Gaga. The subject of the lyrics is Lady Gaga seen as a money ("cake") maker using elements inherent of hip hop culture: "champagne", "private plane", "bank roll", "sold out show", "Phantom Pearl". The lyrics could also be seen as a take on gangsta rap with the profanity, implied violence, drug reference. Some of the verses refer to Lady Gaga's life including Donatella (Versace) designing clothes for her, "papa Joe" (her dad name, Joe), "Singing Paparazzi" (her song "Paparazzi"), a mention of her 30 million fans on Twitter, name dropping Hedi (Slimane) who did the photoshoot of "The Fame Monster" who is now at "Yves" (Saint Laurent), "Prada" and more. *The Mugler Remix included new verses using a different pitch change. Performances Lady Gaga sang a small piece of the song in acapella, during The Born This Way Ball in Nice, France. She then later performed the whole song on November 9 , 2012 in Rio de Janeiro as the encore. Tabs Tour= Table Lyrics Mugler Remix Video On November 15, 2012, Lady Gaga uploaded a 15 second footage of her at one of her hotel party in São Paulo. The footage was cut to the song "Cake Like Lady Gaga". Reference *BMI | Repertoire Search Category:Songs Category:Unreleased songs Category:The Born This Way Ball Tour songs Category:Songs performed live Category:Explicit Songs